Phantom the Hematite
by Amtwriter
Summary: Danny Fenton AKA the world renown Hero, Phantom, once thought he had an ordinary life... Well ordinary for someone who had super powers until he is dragged into an adventure with another team of protectors, who are thousands of years old. Ones claiming he is a close friend of theirs and once was going by the name Hematite, join the adventure as Phantom reunites with his old team.


Phantom the Hematite

Chapter 1: Return of the Soul Crystal Gem

 **No One's POV**

A Lone figure floats above Amity Park crying his eyes out at the sight of his home been destroyed by a black dragon with an obsidian crystal below its chin.

The figure has snowy white hair, neon green eyes and a pale complexion wearing a matching black and white outfit.

The outfit consists of a black and white jump suit with a white ghost D in the centre of the chest.

As the figure watches the last of his home been destroyed with his family, he finally snaps before charging at the dragon, screaming loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!",

The figure collides with the centipede before coming out from behind its head.

As the figure examines the destroyed Fenton Works, the civilians watching the figure approach before a mick is pushed in the figures face.

"Phantom what happened here? And where are the Fentons?"

The figure now known as Phantom continues to cry before gasping out.

"D…D..dead, I..I failed to save them the creature got to them before I could."

Before the reporter or the rest of the audience could ask another question, the dragon exploded causing Phantom to launch into the air, a gem erupts form the explosion before been launched somewhere into the atmosphere.

Phantom lands on a buried circular purple platform covered by the wrecked Fenton Works, before a giant blue flash of light obscures everything.

 **Phantom's POV**

Once I hit the strange platform uncovered by the giant dragon, I feel a pulling sensation and my back hitting soft grass, as well as a soft gasp from behind me.

"It can't be… Hematite, is…. is that you?"

I turn around to see a fairly tall woman with a pale complexion, pale orange hair with a white pearl in her forehead wearing what looked like a blue and yellow combat like ballerina get up.

I look at the women feeling confusion and anger building up inside me. Confusion from what she called me and anger from most likely the loss of my family.

"I don't know who this Hematite is but if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you let me go right now!"

As I finish that sentence I kick a broom up from ground and catch it in my hand before give it a twirl around to emphasise my point. The women frowns before approaching me careful, obviously trying to lure me in a false sense of security.

"Calm down Hematite, obviously you have lost your memory or your mind has subconsciously chosen to blank out certain parts of your memory after you lost that fight thousands of years ago."

I feel my anger increase at that statement as well as my confusion.

"For the last time, I don't know a Hematite and I haven't been dead neither alive for that long, so I can't be this guy you are referring to, so I suggest that you stand down or else."

I twirl my makeshift weapon at the women's face before she scowls at me.

"Obviously you aren't up to calming down enough for me to explain the situation, so if you are asking for a fight, I'll give you a fight"

As the mysterious women finishes her sentence I jump at her bringing my makeshift bo staff down on her head. Only for a spear made out of what look like solid pearl to block it before using my momentum to throw me over her.

As I land on the ground, I roll to bring myself up from the ground and notice the surrounding area is a farm with a stereotypical red barn and corn fields.

My train of thought is interrupted by the pearl spear coming at my left side, only to be stopped by me using the brush on the end of the broom to carry the spears momentum and disarm her throwing it across the field.

When I was disarming the women I noticed her skin appeared to be made out of gem like substance more specifically pearls or energy, something about that seemed familiar.

I hear a laugh causing me to look at the woman again.

"It seems even after hundreds of years you haven't lost your touch Hematite, you're still as skilled as ever!"

I feel myself frown when she mentions that name again, this time though I feel a slight tingle in the back of head that feels familiar but my train of thought is interrupted when the women summons another spear out of thin air.

The fight continues for another hour, until the women finally slices my make shift weapon into tiny pieces, causing me to laugh and get a small smirk out of her.

Regardless of the reasons for this fight, I was loving every moment of it and it was relieving me of my stress. I look as the women approaches.

"Before we finish this fight, can I at least have the name of my opponent."

The women smirks again.

"Pearl, but you already knew that or at least you did previously before your apparent memory loss."

I frown before bowing at Pearl in respect.

"Well then it was an honour Pearl but unfortunately, you haven't won yet."

I jump back avoiding Pearl's spear and summon my energy forming a katana, getting a gasp out of Pearly in the process, as I parry her blade again but this time as I do so, I use the momentum to kick Pearl into the barn wall.

Pearl slumps against the barn wall moaning painfully as her spear spins to a stop near her leg.

I approach Pearl's slumped form as I hear footsteps from behind, I ignore them as I point my blade in Pearls face before gesturing to her spear.

"Well are we going to finish the fight or what, cause I won't finish of my opponent or claim victory if they are at a serious disadvantage, I consider that to be dishonourable."

Pearl slams her head gently against the barn releasing a laugh in the process before getting up to retrieve her blade.

"You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, your still as honourable as ever Hematite."

I hear a gasp of surprise from the figures behind me, I turn my head ever so slightly as I allow Pearl to recover.

There were four figures behind me one male and three which appeared to be female, which by the looks of it they had the same or similar origin of Pearl.

The boy had a pale complexion, black hair and brown eyes, he wore a red shirt with a yellow star on it and blue jeans with red sandals, while whispering to two of the females.

The tallest women had a dark red complexion, black hair and wore a red shot of battle suit with silver sun glasses as well as appearing to have garnets in her palms while she wisped back at the young boy.

The smallest women had a purple complexion, white hair, black eyes, had a garnet below her neck and wore a dark blue strap top with joggers while also whispering to the boy.

The final women had a green complexion, green eyes, a green Peridot in her forehead and wore a green battle suit.

Unlike the others in the group the green women's mouth was dropping so low it seemed to be catching flies.

I hear the distinct swish of a blade, so I swing my katana carrying Pearl's spears momentum and throw it into the air before pointing my blade at her neck again.

I give Pearl a pointed look.

"You call that Honourable huh?"

Pearl laughs.

"An old friend told me that you have to be always have to be prepared for unexpected outcomes in battle because your opponents aren't always going to use honourable means to win combat, so the best way to be prepare for this kind of combat is to train with it occasionally."

I frown at her word as a familiar feeling goes off in my head, only to see a large shadow above me and then a painful thud to the head.

"ow"

I black out from the pain.

As I fall into darkness I hear the voice of the shorter women.

"OOooohhhh that's got to hurt!"

 **Pearl's POV**

I watch in shock as metal container collides with Hematite's head knocking him unconscious causing me to release a gasp in shock with the others excluding Steven who screamed.

I rush over to Hematite to examine him to make sure his gem wasn't damaged from the impact.

I gasp in surprise when I can't find his gem anywhere on his person, causing the rest of my team to run over, Amethyst reaches me first.

"What's the matter Pearl, who is this guy?!"

I start to feel myself panicking.

"Amethyst, he doesn't have a gem, so he can't be Hematite."

Amethyst looks at me shocked.

"Wait a minute are you saying this Gem is the Hematite, as in the Hematite?!"

I feel myself starting to cry, I nod at Amethyst until I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see that the hand belongs to Garnet who smiles at me sadly.

"It is possible that he has been reborn as human or that he is a descendent of him, you do remember how much he loved the Earth, don't you?"

I nod at Garnet sadly before we pick up Hematite carrying him back to the temple by the time we reach the beach, Steven runs up to me as I swap places with Amethyst by giving her Hematite's legs.

Steven looks at me in excitement.

"Pearl, who is this Hematite and how do you and the rest of the Crystal Gems know him?"

I laugh softly turning me head to show my smile.

"Well Steven, Hematite was, no is a one of a kind gem."

Steven looks at me in confusion.

"What do you mean, a one of a kind gem?"

I smile softly.

"Well, as you know the Gem Homeworld is made up of several different types of gems from Pearls to Peridots."

Steven nods frantically.

"Yep"

I smile again at Steven's enthusiasm before I continue.

"Steven, Hematite is a gem that is created every fifty thousand years and there are hardly ever any more than one produced or around at the same time, so when he was created the caste system didn't know what to do with him."

Steven looked sadly at me.

"So what happened to him then, when he was created?"

I sigh.

"Hematite was put into a training facility, where he was trained by several Gem Warriors to be the perfect means of removing the traitors or threats to the Gem Systems."

I look fondly at Hematite for a moment before releasing a fond chuckle.

"Luckily for us, Hematite refused to carry out the ones in charge's dirty work because he claimed it was dishonourable, so they made him….."

But before I could continue Peridot interrupted with an awed expression.

"A gladiator, where he fought enemy after enemy, monster after monster and gladiator after gladiator until he became the champion of gladiators, as well as a hero to many of the gem varieties including myself."

As Peridot finish I send her a small scowl while we enter Steven's part of the temple before placing Hematite down on the sofa, laying him on his back, after wards I turn to Steven to resume.

"As you can probably tell from Peridot's part of the story, the gladiatorial battles were open to the public for them to watch and that's when your mother found Hematite."

Steven's eyes light up at the mention of Rose Quartz.

"You mean he knew my Mum as well."

I nod at him slightly smiling, while Peridot scowled.

"Yes, Hematite was recruited by your mother after she saw how skilled he was in the Glatorian fights as well as seeing the purity of his heart or gem in our case."

Garnet nods at that statement.

"Once your mother told Hematite about what the Homeworld was doing to the Earth as well as several other worlds he sighed up almost immediately and eventually became one of the Crystal Gem's best generals during the Rebellion."

I sigh sadly, which like his mother Steven noticed immediately.

"Pearl, what happened next?"

I look at the other gems before resuming.

"What happened next was the last time we saw Hematite until now, we were fighting on Earth over an old gem weapon that had been buried here for thousands of years but it was a trap."

"Hematite's old master Dark Quartz was sent here to eliminate him due to the higher ups fearing how powerful he would become, the fight between master and pupil went on for hours until Dark Quartz managed to strike Hematite's gem."

I start to feel tears falling down my face.

"The blow caused Hematite to start to fade and glitch, we believed his gem was heavily damaged from the blow. He eventually stumbled onto a Warp Pad and exploded before our very eyes."

The tears had started to flow more clearly now, I noticed the rest of the gems including Peridot were crying now.

"During our time together as Crystal Gems under your mother's command, we had become close friends, in fact several of us saw him as our brother."

"To see him be destroyed in front of our very eyes was devastating, we didn't think he survived that encounter but yet here he is, he was always one of the strongest out of all us."

As I finish the story I hear a groan from Hematite.

"Owwww what hit me?"

 **Phantom's POV**

All I can see is darkness, it had been like this for the past several hours… Ok that might have been a slight exaggeration but personally it felt like it.

Eventually I began to hear things from beyond the darkness, at first I couldn't work it out but the voices became clearer and louder.

"You mean he knew my Mum as well?"

That was the kid's voice but who were they talking about.

"Yes, Hematite was recruited by your mother after she saw how skilled he was in the Glatorian fights as well as seeing the purity of his heart or gem in our case."

I groan internally since I couldn't feel anything or move right now and they still think I am this Hematite character, for Pete's sake.

Since there was nothing I could do I continued to listen.

"Once your mother told Hematite about what the Homeworld was doing to the Earth as well as several other worlds he signed up almost immediately and eventually became one of the Crystal Gem's best general's during the Rebellion."

Ok, so maybe this guy wasn't as bad as I had first thought and he did sound like he had qualities similar to mine but that didn't make me him….. right?

I hear Pearl's sigh, probably the only person I could link the sigh to, since she did it a lot during our fight, only for the kid to voice his concern but also his thirst for the tale.

"Pearl, what happened next?"

I hear Pearl's breathing quicken ever so slightly.

"What happened next was the last time we saw Hematite until now, we were fighting on Earth over an old gem weapon that had been buried here for thousands of years but it was a trap."

I felt that tingling sensation again but this time several images flashed by in front of me to quickly for me to understand.

"Hematite's old master Dark Quartz was sent here to eliminate him due to the higher ups fearing how powerful he would become, the fight between master and pupil went on for hours until Dark Quartz managed to strike Hematite's gem."

Several more images start to fly by as well as headache and what sounded like crying coming from what I gathered as the general location Pearl was in.

"The blow caused Hematite to start to fade and glitch, we believed his gem was heavily damaged from the blow. He eventually stumbled onto a Warp Pad and exploded before our very eyes."

The crying was starting to come from all around me now, I think the other strange beings and the lad were the ones cry now as well.

"During our time together as Crystal Gems under your mother's command, we had become close friends, in fact several of us saw him as our brother."

I freeze when I hear this to see an image of what looked like several figure surrounding what looked like me hugging in front of rain forest somewhere, one of the figures looked like a younger Pearl, the image suddenly vanishes.

Pearl continues not noticing my inner turmoil.

"To see him be destroyed in front of our very eyes was devastating, we didn't think he survived that encounter but yet here he is, he was always one of the strongest out of all us."

I feel tears hit me in the face and the darkness starting to light up causing me to groan.

"Owwww what hit me?"

I suddenly hear a gasp and a several arms crushing me into a hug.

"YOUR AWAKE!"

I open my eyes to Pearl and the taller figure hugging me while the kid and the purple figure stood to the side awkwardly, while the green figure had her back turned to me.

"Ok, can you please let go, I can't breathe."

I manage to pry myself free from the group hug eventually before getting up earning confused looks from the huggers, I turn around to face the group.

"What happened to me, the last thing I remember is a shadow coming towards me during mine and Pearl's duel."

Pearl and the others sigh either in relief or sadness, I couldn't really tell due to the purple figure stepping forward laughing.

"Dude, don't you remember? When you knocked Pearl's spear aside it cut a rope holding a metal contain above you causing it to drop on your head."

I sigh and then yelp when I touch the massive bruise on my head before attempting to get up.

"Well thank you for what you have done, while I was unconscious but I must leave to find a way home, it's still in need of protecting."

Once I'm on my feet I head to the door, only for the Pearl to block me.

"You're not going anywhere until we are absolutely sure that you are Hematite or if you're related to him."

I groan in annoyance and from another wave of images fly by in my head causing me to get angry and roughly push Pearl away, as I advance towards the exit.

"For the last time, I don't know any Hematite and if I was related to him, I wouldn't forget a name like that!"

As I reach the door, the green figure blocks my way holding a jade orb.

"Wait! Please before you leave could you just hold this for a few seconds?"

I feel my eye brow rise at that question, while looking at the green women curiously.

"Why miss…?"

The Green Women shuffles nervously.

"Peridot and it's just our way of testing that no permanent damage was done to your thought.. er I mean brain… please?."

I think Peridot suggestion through for a few moments before I move my hands to take the jade orb.

"Alright then, just to make you lot happy."

As I take the orb I give it a good look over, it appeared to be the size of the average football only a jade colour and not as soft, after several seconds I feel a strong electro static current pass from the orb and through me causing me to drop it in shock and Peridot to catch it before it hits the floor.

I glare at Peridot as I rub my wrists.

"What the heck was that, you didn't mention anything about an electro static current."

Peridot shuffles uncomfortably again.

"Sorry I always forget about that part"

I swear I saw her smirk but I sigh in frustration and exit the house shouting over my shoulder.

"Anyway I did you a favour, now you do me one LEAVE ME ALONE!"

As I walk down the beach way from the group ignoring several cries of protest, I feel a strange itch on the base of my neck on just above my back causing me to scratch it.

 **No One's POV**

Once the angry teenager leaves the house, the Crystal Gems run after him shouting out in protest, while Pearl turns to Peridot with a face of pure rage.

"What was that? He was already mad, why did you give him that jade orb, we could have found out if he was Hematite."

Peridot sighs shaking her head while the other gems look at her in confusion.

"Your been illogical Pearl, this orb is not just a regular Jade orb it is also a Gem Scanner."

The other look at her in confusion.

"What?"

Peridot sighs again.

"It was too conquencidental that he looked and acted exactly the same as the original Hematite, so I used the Gem Scanner, a device that is used medically to scan a gem to see what is wrong with them."

Pearl looks at Peridot in astonishment.

"Peridot, you're a genius, if he wasn't a gem the device wouldn't have gone off"

Peridot smirks at Pearl.

"Exactly"

Garnet frowns.

"But how can we be sure the device wasn't damaged when we fought previously and that electro static pulse wasn't escaping energy?"

Peridot points at the retreating figure scratching at his neck. The other gems turn around to see the back of the figures neck glimmer like it was a hologram, only to see a black gem with white and green specks appear in the spot Peridot pointed.

Amethyst woops in joy.

"Guy's it is him, it was Hematite but why doesn't he remember you."

Steven looks at his guardians and surrogate aunts/mums in concern.

Peridot looks smugly at the other gems.

"Once I saw him and the state of his mind I hypothesized that he was in a form of Crystallic Healing Suspension Stasis."

Pearl looks amazed yet again while the other blinked in confusion causing the pair of scientists to sigh before accidently explaining at the same time.

Peridot sighs.

"It means that Hematite's gem was damaged so severally that it went into a healing trace that required him to be in his gem form, unfortunately this type of healing trance has a large list of side effects but they vary from gem to gem and Hematite got memory loss from his, usually the gem would recover their memories once fully healed."

Steven looked at the retreating figure one more time.

"So what does that mean, did something go wrong when he came out of the trance?"

A sigh escapes Peridot, while looking at Steven sadly.

"Yes"

Garnet looks at the figure and then Peridot.

"Peridot is there any chance that the Gem Scanner can tell us what went wrong?"

Peridot was already tapping away at the orb by the time Garnet had finished speaking.

"Got it, according to the scanner, his trance was interrupted when another being found his gem somewhere causing his physical form to emerge but his gem to remain inside himself to recover, slowing down the healing processes.

Peridot releases a panicked gasp.

"Oh no"

The other gems turn in panic to Peridot.

"WHAT?!"

Peridot frantically looks at the rest of the group.

"According to this because his healing trance was interrupted his gem never made it to a stable point, so if he keeps this up in his current state he will shatter into shards in the next few hours."

Pearl and Garnet look at each other franticly, then in the direction that Hematite went before picking up Steven and jumping from their homes balcony, landing in the sand with thud before sprinting after their old friend, with Peridot and Amethyst following afterwards.

 **Phantom/Hematite's POV**

As I make my way towards the nearest town from the weird women and their human companion's home, I am constantly barraged by images or memories that I have never seen before.

I start to feel a headache form as well and the itch on my neck seems to get worse and worse the more I scratch it until I feel something wet on my hand.

I remove my hand from my neck, thinking I had indivertibly caused it to bleed from the constant scratching, only to see a green glittery substance on my hand, instead of my regular red and green blood.

"What the heck, did they do some weird experiment to me while I was unconscious?"

I look at my hand in concern until my vision starts to blur and spin, when it finally stops spinning I find myself on my knees.

I try to get up only to fall back down on my knees with my hands buried in the sand below this time and my neck to spiking in agonising pain.

Due to me suffering from a full blown migraine and my pain of a neck, I didn't hear or know anyone was approaching, until I was tackled from behind.

Both me and the figure that tackled me, tumble for several seconds and during this period I can work out that the figure had a purple complexion, which meant that those women had pursued me for some reason.

As I tumble underneath the purple women, I use my legs and the leverage below to kick her of me and throw my self upward, landing on my feet before glaring angrily at the other women and the young boy.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 **No Ones POV**

Once the Phantom had shouted at the gems, they all skidded at a stop a few feet away from him in shock, only for Garnet to step forward with a neutral expression on her face.

"Listen Hematite, your still injured and if we don't treat you in the next few hours you could die."

Phantom's face turns blank before he burst out in angry laughter.

"THAT'S THE WORST ATTEMPT EVER TO STOP ME, WHAT EVER THIS INJURY IS I CAN ASSURE YOU IT ISN'T LEATHEL AND ANY WAY IT APPEARED AFTER YOU GAVE ME A CHECK UP, HOW DO I KNOW YOU DIDN'T DO THIS."

Phantom looks at Pearl with undying hatred.

"AND YOU PEARL YOU CLAIM TO BE A HONOURABLE WARRIOR YET YOU TRY TO SABOTAGE ME WHILE I AM UNCONCSIOUS, PFFT YOUR NO WARRIOR!"

Pearls back up in tears.

"N..n. please Hematite, listen to us we didn't injury you and if you don't allow us to help, you could die?"

Phantom releases a howl of anger.

"I'M NOT THIS HEMATITE GUY, I'M PHANTOM AND GOOD IF I DIE, I'RLL FINALLY BE AT PEACE, I'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH THROUGOUT THIS LIFE AND NOW BECAUSE OF MY NEED TO PROTECT MY HOME I'VE LOST THOSE WHO WERE PRECIOUS TO ME, ONCE I DIE I'RLL BE REUNITED WITH THEM!"

The Gems paused in shock to see a waterfall of tears falling down his face, only to jump back in shock when Phantom jumps Amethyst causing them to roll in sand once again fighting.

Peridot growls in frustration.

"That clod, he's going to kill himself quicker with all this fighting."

Steven who had taken cover behind Garnet, peaks his head out from her left leg.

"What do you mean Peridot?"

Peridot gives Steven a concerned look.

"Steven because his gem is damaged, the strain from using his powers constantly, keeping his physical form and fighting the way he is, the damage to his gem will get worse and worse reducing the chance of saving him, that's why he is so emotionally unstable."

Steven gasps, while Pearl breaks into tears and Garnet lips show she is frowning.

Garnet steps forward.

"Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst, we will be restraining Hematite, once he is successfully restrained Steven you will try and use you healing spit to repair his gem and hopefully recover our General's memories."

The rest of Crystal Gems nod including Amethyst who was still fighting with Phantom before they all leap at him with their weapons, all though Phantom hadn't appeared to have heard in his uncontrollable rage.

Pearl uses her spear to jump over Phantom attracting his attention and allowing Amethyst to use her whips to restrain his left arm.

Phantom grabs the whip and flings his entrapper pray back and forth using his strength, only for the ground below his feet to collapse before getting covered with more sand from Garnet's ground pound.

Phantom attempts to pull his feet free only to see a beam of concentrated heat hit where the sand trapped his feet and turn to glass from Peridot's experimental gun from the barn.

Phantom releases a primal growl only for his last arm to be trapped by Pearl's battle spear, who had use the spear as a means to form a complicated arm lock, the gems all nod at each other before Amethyst pushes Phantom to his knees.

Garnet smirks looking at Steven who was a several feet behind her.

"STEVEN NOW!"

Steven charges past his official leader and surrogate aunt, spitting into his hands before jumping in the air and slapping his hands on Phantom's neck causing him to not only shudder from the wet feeling but also his gem to flash a blinding light.

All the Gems cover their eyes from the flash and hear a pop, as they remove their hands from their eyes, they see a black gem hit the ground with a thud.

The gems run over to the fallen gem to see if they had succeeded, Peridot bends over and picks up Hematite's gem, scanning it with her Gem Scanner.

Peridot releases a sigh.

"The clods alive and his gem has made a successful physical recovery."

Pearl grabs Steven and throws him in the air in joy, while Garnet and Amethyst high five several times causing Peridot to smirk.

 **Four Days later**

Hematite's Gem sit on a pillow in the temples living room while Steven sits on the sofa upside down with Connie beside him, looking at the gem with a curious and concerned expressions.

Connie takes off her empty glasses.

"So this is how Gems regenerate once their physical forms are damaged or they have exhausted themselves?"

Steven hums in confirmation.

"Yes but the regeneration process can vary from Gem to Gem depending on the conditions or how long they think on what they want their new form to look like when the regenerate."

Steven pauses for a moment think his answer through.

"All though in Hematite's case Peridot stated it could take weeks because his memories are all over the place."

Connie goes to ask more only to be interrupted Hematite's crystal to flash and make a harmonious sound to indicate that he was reforming causing Steven and Connie to fall of the sofa as well as all of the Gems to come out of their designated areas within the temple, to see what it happening.

Pearl gasps as the Crystal Gem's gather around the living room table.

"He's already regenerating, Peridot is that a bad sign?"

Peridot looks at the regenerating crystal.

"It's possible but until he has taken a new form we won't know."

As the flash dies down from the regeneration, Phantom's new form is revealed.

His white hair looked like his previous form only slightly longer, he faces hadn't changed at all, while his body had more muscle on it, covering said muscle was a Black and White leather jacket with a hood and a neon green star with his white hero symbol in the centre of it above his heart.

Underneath his leather jacket was a plain red shirt, on his hands were green and black fingerless gloves, below his waist he wore black jeans with white highlights and black and neon green boots.

Connie and Steven look at Phantom's new form in amazement.

"Woah"

Pearl hesitantly steps forward.

"Hematite are you alright?"

Phantom's eyes open to reveal two neon eyes but also a neutral expression on his face before it shifted into a smile as he turned his head at each of the Crystal Gems.

"Garnet, Pearl it's so good to see you again."

Pearl bursts in tears, while Amethyst literally jumps for joy and Garnet just mumbles to herself quietly.

"I won't cry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

The original Crystal Gems just stand there for several minutes before they jump Hematite, forming a giant doggy pile in the process.

Eventually Hematite manages to pull himself free from pile, until Amethyst tackles him causing them to tumble around for a while and the rest of the gems to laugh before Hematite stands up looking at every one else nervously.

He coughs into his hand.

"I'm… er sorry that I attacked you and refused any of your help guys, it's just a lot had happened today and I just felt so angry and frustrated with myself."

As he finishes Garnet appears behind him giving him a nuggy causing him to laugh.

"It's fine but I'm not surprise with the state of your gem."

Hematite freezes.

"W.. do you mean Garnet?"

The rest of the Gems look at each other nervously before explaining what happened Peridot had discovered about his gem and how they fixed it.

Hematite rubs his neck nervously.

"Well thank you for fixing my gem, especially you kid but why didn't Rose come and help heal me is she on a mission or something?"

Pearl coughs nervously with tears in her eyes.

"Erm… Hematite Ro..rose is no longer with us she gave up her physical form several years ago."

Hematite and Pearls eyes meet.

"What why?"

Pearls gaze darts to Steven.

"She fell in love with a human and gave the ultimate sacrifice to give him a child of their own creation."

Hematite follows Pearls gaze and once his sight lands on Steven, he freezes before smiling.

"I see, so you, young lad are Rose's son then and not only that you are a human gem hybrid fascinating, so that means you are the one who healed me, well then I thank you."

Steven smiles.

"It was alright, I can't stand letting my friends or those who I help protect suffer"

Hematite smiles back.

"What your name then?"

Steven leaps up pointing skyward.

"Steven"

Hematite laughs then looks at Steven and Peridot.

"Well then Steven and Peridot thank you for saving my life."

Steven runs around the room in joy with Connie and the Gems laughing at him, while Peridot blushes in embarrassment.

"It was erm… nothing.. erm Hematite sir"

Pearl and Garnet give Hematite a knowing looking causing him to return a frown, while Amethyst wraps her arm around Peridots shoulder.

"So your Hero, huh Peri?"

Peridot's blush deepens and Hematite gains a knowing look.

"Ah a guess you seen records and videos of my achievements then"

Peridot nervously shuffles while look at her feet before her eyes meet Hematite's with amazement.

"Only the ones during your Glatorian fights sir, their nothing on Homeworld stating that you fought alongside the Crystal Gems during the war."

Hematite frowns deeply.

"Hrm.. it seems that the Homeworld has been trying to preserve my image as a Glatorian Warrior who listened to them, not a rebel warrior."

 **Phantom/Hematite's POV**

I close my eyes and cross my legs in a meditation position as I sit on carpet gathering my thoughts until I sense a presence next to me

"Why hello there who are you?"

I open my right eye slightly to see a young girl with a dark complexion, black hair, brown eyes, wearing a white shirt with blue shorts.

The young girl shuffles uncomfortably at my one eyed stare.

"Connie and I was wondering if you are crystal gem, where have you been the past thousands of years apart from you know you losing your memories?"

I release a deep chuckle.

"Steven could you fetch a computer or a device that is able to connect to the internet please."

Everyone looks at me in confusion before Steven leaves the room looking for a WIFI capable device, as I wait Amethyst decided to jump me again.

This time I'm prepared so I roll out of the way causing not only Amethyst to collide into the floor with an "Umph" but the rest of the Gems to burst out into laughter.

I shake my head at Amethyst laughing.

"You have to try harder next time little sister"

Amethyst grumbles while giving me a thorough look over and then freezes blushing lightly.

"Yeah, Yeah…Wait did you just call me your little sister?"

I freeze before rubbing my neck sheepishly.

"Well yeah I see most of the gems that are part of the Crystal Gems as my family and since by your appearance you are the youngest formed gem here, that make you my little sister."

Amethyst's blush deepens from my comment, getting a laugh out of myself and the rest of the gems.

I then gesture to my new appearance.

"Well what do you think of me now, I think this new get up is pretty cool, If I do say so myself."

Pearl starts walking around me

"I agree, this is probably one of the best regenerations you had yet, although I do question that weirdly shaped D within our team's logo, it's so…. How do I put it unsymmetrical."

Garnet just shrugs.

"I do think this form suits you better than the last one, I mean what were you thinking with the ponytail last time."

I growl lowly at their jokes before pointing my index figure in Pearl's face and then Garnet's.

"First don't dis the D and second of all back then Ponytails were cool."

The remaining Gems burst out into laughter at that while Amethyst, Connie and Peridot look at each other in confusion but before they could ask Steven charges back into the room carrying in a laptop.

As Steven hands over it over to me.

"Here you go Hematite."

I nod in thanks to Steven.

"Thank you Steven, now you are probably wondering, why I was asking you to bring the laptop."

Steven nods excitedly causing me to burst into laughter while I type the Amity park news link into the search engine. Once the link has loaded I pass the group the laptop again.

"Go on play the videos there and all of your questions will be answer, well except the beginning but I will explain that later."

An hour later after of watching the footage of my deeds in the past three years, getting various "ooohhs" from Amethyst, Connie, Steven while Peridot, Garnet and Pearl had neutral expression, which with the last two acting that way isn't usually aren't good.

Pearl twirls around with a face of fury, oh boy I'm in trouble.

"What were you thinking exposing yourself like that, I know you agreed to protect humanity and their home but going that far to show yourself in plain sight like that was stupid."

I shuffle back nervously at Pearl's anger, I forgot how scary she could be when she was angry.

"P..p…pearl, calm down and listen if you recall, I lost my memory so I couldn't know the risk of exposing myself would affect the rest of the gems, I thought I was ghost."

Pearl expression remained angered while I noticed the other gems and Connie looked at us arguing, trying to find a way to dissolve the argument.

"NEWS FLASH AMITY PARK UNDER ATTACK FROM THE BLACK DRAGON AGAIN, WHERE IS PHANTOM?"

The argument between me and Pearl froze when we heard this, I turn around to look at the laptop, to see footage of the black dragon from earlier destroy the town I was rais…. No cared for in by my second adopted family, those who loved me like their own son.

I feel a great sadness fill my heart at the loss of my family before a greater feeling of determination to protect my home overwhelms the pain of loss.

I run past the rest of the crystal gems in an attempt to reach the warp pad, only to be grabbed by the scruff of my collar and lift a few fee of the ground.

"Where do you think, you are going Hematite?"

I turn my head to see Garnet is the one holding me.

"You know where Garnet, I going to back the one place that I still fulfilled my duty as a Crystal Gem and you can't stop me."

Pearl steps forward, smiling.

"Who says we were going to stop you?"

"Huh?"

"Pearl's right you know."

I turn my head to see Garnet smirking at me as well.

"Where not going to stop you because we are coming with you."

I feel my jaw drop before Pearl walks up to Garnet.

"There's are only one problem, how do we get there, as far as I am aware there are no warp pads near Amity Park."

I smirk, catching the attention of the rest of the Crystal Gems.

 **Ten Minutes Later, Amity Park City Centre**

 **Harriet Chin's POV**

The city of Amity Park is now in complete ruins most of the city is destroyed with hundreds of its citizens running from a dragon launching blast of dark fire at everything in its sights. I am on the scene with my brave news crew just out of sight of the dragon.

I peer around the corner to check that the dragon was distracted before turning to my crew and the camera.

"This is Harriet Chin of Amity Park News, it has been several hours since Amity Park's renowned Ghost Hero Phantom defeat this dragon, after the death of the entire Fenton Family and the destruction of Fenton Works."

"After the death of the Fenton family, Phantom mysteriously vanished while the dragon returned to cause more damage and the biggest question on our minds is what has happened to Phantom."

"Since Phantom has not appeared, the city has been evacuated and the….."

The dragon appears before us causing the camera man to drop his camera in shock and me my mic.

The dragon prepares to breath it's fire of destruction on us.

Suddenly a huge blue pillar of light erupts from Fenton Works, causing everyone in the area including the dragon to turn its head in the direction of the light show.

The light recedes to show someone who looked like Phantom with seven other figures behind him, once the dragon realised who it was it growled in outrageous anger, while everyone left in Amity cheered.

The dragon charges towards Phantom in rage, who stared down the beast with pure hatred in his eyes before shouting at the top of his voice.

"WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS DRAGON AND IF CAUSE ANY HARM TO THIS TOWN, WE WILL BE FORCE TO HAND YOUR OWN DEFEAT TO YOU ON A PLATTER!"


End file.
